


A Shrine for Hinata

by Itme_nofaithleft



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Character Death, Graphic Description, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno Family, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Nishinoya Yuu, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Protective Tanaka Ryuunosuke, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itme_nofaithleft/pseuds/Itme_nofaithleft
Summary: Sirens were the only thing that Kageyama could hear. The distant sounds of sirens growing louder. The muffled shouting of his teacher. The horrified mumbling from the gathered crowd. It was shock. Nothing made sense. Why.... Why had he gone quiet? Why wasn't he moving? Why........Why was there so much blood?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	A Shrine for Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> After their win at a Volleyball Tournament, Hinata is injured by a player on the losing team. The story will follow multiple characters including but not limited to Kageyama, Kenma, Oikawa, Tanaka, and Suga. There will be minor elements of Kageyama/Hinata, Kenma/Hinata, and Oikawa/Hinata relationships. None of these are relationships that happen but more of exploring how their relationships were before Hinata death, coming to terms with feelings, and mistaking platonic emotions for romantic ones. Suga and Diachi are a background relationship that makes subtle appearances unless the chapter is focusing on their point of view. More to come, stay tuned. Also looking for someone to beta this, I already know there's mistakes. Chapter clips, trigger warnings, and/or summaries will be in the top notes.
> 
> Chapter one trigger warnings: major character injury (hinata is not dead...yet), minor descriptions of gore, narcissistic behavior, and bad writing lol but you can assume that for all of it.

Sirens were the only thing that Kageyama could hear. The distant sounds of sirens growing louder. The muffled shouting of his teacher. The horrified mumbling from the gathered crowd. It was shock. Nothing made sense. Why.... Why had he gone quiet? Why wasn't he moving? Why........

Why was there so much blood? 

.~*~.

"One more point! " He could hear their teammates screaming from the sidelines, cheering them on. They were all tired. Their legs weren't moving properly anymore. The fatigue was starting to get to them. But it was also getting to their opponents. 

Both sides fought in an intense battle for victory. Match point for Karasuno. One more point was all they needed and they'd be moving onto their next game against either Date Tech's Iron Wall or Owikawa and his stupid team. The last game to qualify them for nationals. And a match against shitikurozawa. 

"One touch! " Tsukkishima called out as the ball travelled onto their court. 

"Sorry, it's short! " Diachi called out as he received it, quickly apolozing for it being short but it didn't matter. Kageyama was under the ball, setting it to Hinata who was already in the air. The room was thick with tension as the sound of the ball hitting the floor resounded through the gymnasium. A moment passed, a whistle sounding marking it as a point and allowing Karasuno to claim victory in their match. 

Immediately cheers filled the room as the players of Karasuno celebrated their win. The third years were hugging. Tanaka and Nishanoya were cheering in a small circle with Hinata. Yamaguchi was quietly celebrating with Tsukkishima who had a small, proud smile gracing his usually stoic face. Kageyama smiled at Ennoshita as he came over, complimenting his set. The relief in their team was palpable. The utter joy coming off of them visable. 

They all separated moments later to shake hands with the other team. Kageyama winced as their wing spiker gripped his hand too hard to be friendly, looking back to see his teammates having similar reactions. Whatever, he understood the frustration of losing a game. 

"Thank you very much! " They lined up in front of the stands, bowing at the small, yet growing, number of supporters and thanking them for their support. They were all smiling as they left the gym to allow the next game to take place. They all wanted to take some time to rest before their next match. 

Hinata seemed to miraculously have recovered all of his energy following their win. He was jumping and smiling, laughing loudly with Nishanoya as they talked about the previous set. 

None of them saw it coming until it was over. The wing spiker stood in the middle of their group. He was huge, taller than Tsumkishima and built like a body builder. No one saw him until it was too late. 

"Shut up! " He screamed, forcing Hinata to be quite with his brute strength. He stood there, giant hand clasped around Hinata's head like a ball, dirty fingers buried in his soft orange locks and slamming him head first into the brick wall. The sound of bone cracking seemed to echo in the halls as Hinata's temples collided with stone. 

They were all standing in shock, watching as blood quickly covered the brick wall and he dropped to the floor moments later. The previously loud hallway had gone deathly quiet. A moment passed. 

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! " Diachi screamed as he and Sugawara dropped to the floor in a desperate attempt to help him. Tanaka and Nishanoya immediately turned on the offending player, attacking him in turn, but their kicks and punches against the horrified man did little in comparison to the damage that had been done to Karasuno's little number 10. Ennoshita pulled Yachi and Kiyoko away from the sight of Hinata as both of them immediately started crying. 

Kageyama stood in shock, staring down at his teammates. What just happened? Surely... This was some weird hallucination. Some sick prank? Some stupid nightmare that he'd wake up from at any second. 

Couch Ukai and Takeda rushed over, a scared expression on both of their faces. Takeda pressed his fingers against Hinata's throat, his face paling as he forced the other students away. 

No. This wasn't happening. 

Owikawa and the rest of Abo Joshei along with the players of Date Tech were trickling over, standing almost directly behind Kageyama. 

"What could possibly be more interesting than our game? " Owikawas entitled voice rang out, before making a confused sound at the sight in front of him, "an injury? Is... Is that blood? "

"Is that-...? " One of the players started only to be interrupted by Owikawas soft and horrified gasping voice. 

"Chibi-chan...?! What the hell happened?! " He demanded. No one answered. 

Sirens were the only thing that Kageyama could hear. The distant sounds of sirens growing louder. The muffled shouting of his teacher. The horrified mumbling from the gathered crowd. It was shock. Nothing made sense. Why.... Why had he gone quiet? Why wasn't he moving? Why........

Why was there so much blood? 

Takeda had started chest compressions and everyone could hear the sirens approaching but the heavy feeling in the building only deepened as medics rushed in. Hinata was put on the stretcher and rushed to the ambulance, Takeda following after them quickly. He joined them in the ambulance, and Kageyama could feel his feet lifting as he watched the doors shut and the ambulance rush toward the hospital. He was running after them, suddenly terrified that if he let the smaller player out of his sight for too long he'd never see him again. 

"Hinata! " He screamed as he ran after the vehicle, tears suddenly streaming down his face. This was wrong. This was all wrong! Why had this happened? Why Hinata? Was his joy so infuriating that a player nearly three times his size felt the need to attack him? 

Kageyama dropped to his knees suddenly, ignoring the stinging pain from hitting the concrete. His eyes burned as tears cascaded down his face. Why Hinata? Out of everyone there why their little #10?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd like to thank you for reading. This will be a chaptered fic. I'm still building it on my head so comments and ideas, suggestions, requests, whatever you want feel free to leave a comment! I'm stuck on what to do with our little sunshine right now hmmm.


End file.
